Listen
by ten195
Summary: Helga tell's her family how she feels.


Alrite I was listening to this song and a story plot formed in my head. It's a one shot so bear with me hope you enjoy, Song LISTEN – BEYONCE

I don't own HA!

* * *

"So what time does Olga come on?" 45 year old Bob Pataki asked a hint of pride in his voice as he and his wife 44 year old Miriam Pataki sat down in the front row seats of the Performing Auditorium.

"I really don't know B. But am so proud of Olga!" Miriam answered her husband. As usual in the Pataki world, the parents were out to support Olga for one of her theatre performances, and the proud parents were smiling and beaming and not really noticing that there other daughter 22 year old Helga Pataki was not with them. Soon the auditorium lights began to dim as Olga came walking on stage, wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress that flowed down to her ankles with a yellow belt tied around the waist. Her short hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, as she hold the mic in her hands to great the crowd.

"Hello Hillwood and thank you for coming out for my oh so special performance tonight! But before we get started with the show we have an oh-so-special performance from someone close to my heart. Please help me welcome none other than my Baby Sister Helga Pataki!" the crowd started clapping the curtains raised and there on stage stood Helga her blonde hair in a ponytail with loose curls framing her face, she wore a strapless pink heart shaped gown that glided on the floor a split seen from her right leg. The spot light shining on her, cast her in a beautiful glitter glow. Helga grabbed the mike, and looked at her shocked parents, as the words tumbled from her mouth:

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_  
_They will not be pushed aside and turned_  
_Into your own all 'cause you won't_  
_Listen_

Helga closed her eyes, all her pent up emotions pouring into the song, she knew her parents were in the crowd as usual only came to check for OLGA, not checking for her and she was tired of it. The only time BOB or MIRIUM check is when they want to bring her down and try to tell her how to live her dreams.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I'm feeling_  
_I'm more than what you made of me_  
_I followed the voice you gave to me_  
_But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside_  
_Someone I thought had died so long ago_  
_Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard_  
_They will not be pushed aside on words_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen  
_

Tears starts to fall down her cheeks, she's fully feeling the song now, all the hurt, rage, anger, neglect pours out, she's free now.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_  
_I'm not at home in my own home_  
_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_  
_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I'm feeling_  
_I'm more than what you made of me_  
_I followed the voice you gave to me_  
_But now I've gotta find my own_

_I don't know where I belong_  
_But I'll be moving on_  
_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
_A melody I start but I will complete_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I'm feeling_  
_I'm more than what you made of me_  
_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_  
_But now I've gotta find my own, my own_

The crowd cheers as Helga finishes her song, she's crying and bowing, Olga moves in and hug her sister on stage, crying as well and congratulating Helga on her performance. Bob and Miriam just sat in shock watching their youngest daughter on stage, all the years of neglect, finally running through their minds. Bob grabbed Miriam's hand and squeezed, tears running down both of their cheeks, as they realize how much they hurt their daughter.


End file.
